Animals, and Mafia, and Stupidity, Oh my
by Purrimo
Summary: What happens when the box animals turn human? Will the whole family erupt into chaos? I do not own KHR.
1. Chaotic Morning

Bam!

The silhouette stepped out from within the shadows. As the smoke was cleared by an oncoming gust of wind, it ruffled the tan hair of the figure. An outline of a small child, maybe around 6 to 7, could be made out. His scarlet eyes darted back and forth, scanning the site for any survivors. Good, he thought, My attack wiped them all out.

"Target acquired."

The silver bodies of the two guns he carried in his hands gleamed brightly in the sunlight as he walked back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Uri's back already?"<p>

Tsuna sat up groggily, mounds of paperwork piling up around him. Half of them lie on the ground, courtesy of Gokudera running into the room shouting his signature "Jyuudaime!" Cue Natsu stumbling into the room after him, banging his head against Tsuna's desk and landing in the fallen papers.

"Ah, sorry Tsuna..." Natsu laughed nervously rubbing his golden-orange hair. With that, he fixed his visor and stood, awkwardly leaning against a nearby table.

"Hm? Oh, Natsu! Welcome back!" Tsuna greeted him cheerily, making Gokudera slightly jealous.

"Gra-" Natsu never finished his sentence, because a certain someone (Uri) had rudely kicked open the door, causing another heap or two of paper to fly about.

"Buonasera idiots. I'm back."

Tsuna mumbled a greeting, going after the papers on the ground with Natsu.

"Tche. You'd better not talk that way on front of Jyuudaime." Gokudera shot back.

"Jeez Uri, you're behavior is like that of a stray-"

"Cat?" Uri smugly replied to Natsu.

"Yes Uri, like a stray cat. Don't you have any compassion for your family?"

Uri decided not to answer the incoming question out of defiance. Tsuna couldn't help but admit it. He was still frightened of Uri.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

"URI, YOU BETTER WAKE UP AND GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Gokudera's shouts arose what would be called the 'usual' morning scene. This, combined with a few other elements of laughter (Yamamoto), wailing (Lambo), screaming (Ryohei), threats (Hibari), and creepy chuckles (I'll leave you to find out who did this one) created what the Vongola Famiglia would call "normal."

* * *

><p>"Boss..."<p>

Chrome shyly shook his shoulder. Nothing happened. Tsuna was out cold. Sleeping. Chrome had been trying her best to wake him up, but nothing seemed to be working. How can he even sleep during all this ruckus? She wondered, noting the sounds from outside.

"Kufufu, my dear Nagi. Let me do it." Chrome's face flustered as she eagerly nodded her head up and down. Immediately, the room was filled with thick fog, and standing in Chrome's place was Mukuro. A mischievious smirk played on his lips. He leaned in closely to Tsuna's ear and whispered something to him.

"Kufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun, Kyouya's horny right now and is coming to take you to his room~" In a flash, Tsuna woke up, screaming.

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He flailed about, trying to erase the horrors of what Mukuro had just etched into his innocent mind.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, everyone was being usual. Ryohei was screaming, Lambo was hoarding down every single piece of food, Gokudera was shouting and cursing at them to stop, Hibari was threatening to "bite people to death", and Chrome was being quiet. Soon, Tsuna had to get back to his paperwork. Muttering a quick goodbye, he slipped quietly out of the room. When he went back to his office, he noticed a small envelope, roughly packaged and secured by storm flames.<p>

Uri, he thought, just what are you planning now?


	2. Mischief Making

Uri was always a mischief-maker. Everyone had known that. Ever since Gokudera had released the feisty cat, ever since the moment when Uri decided to scratch his face off, everyone had known. Now that he was human, it was better. Or worse. As he grinned widely, he looked around the map. It was a good thing he had left breakfast early. If he hadn't, maybe he wouldn't of had noticed the urgent message placed on Tsuna's desk. Maybe if the door wasn't open, he wouldn't of have spotted the message in the first place. But he did, scarlet hues widening slightly in surprise. Surely if he went, Tsuna would have one less burden on his back, no?

* * *

><p>"HIEEEE! Gokudera!"<p>

Tsuna panicked. If Uri killed any of those people, he'd have a ton more paperwork.

"Jyuudaime!" The silverette rushed in, loyal as ever to the 'tenth', or at least what he called him.

"W-Where's Uri! I-I think he t-took one of m-my letters!"

Gokudera stared bluntly. "That little-" He cut himself off, knowing from experience that Tsuna didn't like him cursing.

"T-Thanks Gokudera-kun, I-I t-think he t-took the m-map for a d-dangerous m-mission..."

Gokudera felt blown back. Tsuna only stuttered this much when he was really afraid.

"Jyuudaime, do you remember which one?" The brunette paused for a second, then his HDW or something caught up to him.

"It was the mission... to annihilate the Cozart Famiglia..."

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned. Why, just why, did he have to agree to go with Uri! They crept silently along the backyard in their animal forms.<p>

"Kufufu, dear creatures, where are you lot going to?"

Both looked up to see familiar heterochromatic eyes and a flurry of white feathers. A great owl loomed over both figures. Natsu gulped and Uri felt clawed talons press against his back.

"Shit. M-Mukurou..."

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi-kun~"<p>

Mukuro walked in, knowing it would annoy the young mafia boss. Tsuna sat up an sighed. Hour after hour, he had called, asked, and even searched for the two felines.

"If the other animals haven't escaped too, if the other Guardians aren't going crazy, if you haven't done something so idiotic and stupid that somehow, it endangers all of our lives, then GO AWAY."

Mukuro just chuckled. "Oya. As much as that hurt, I think I've found the root of our_ little_ problem."

Holding up both hands, he revealed Natsu and Uri, struggling feebly out of the thick grasp he had used on the scruffs of their neck.

"You guys drive me crazy!" Tsuna shouted. "Can't you be normal for even once? Or at least like the other animals? All you two do is cause trouble 24/7. Sometimes I even regret getting you guys..."

Now Tsuna had done it. Even Uri had put up a hurt face. "Just... Leave. Now!"

* * *

><p>"S-Should we really do it? I mean, r-run a-away?" Natsu silently whispered. Tears streamed down his face, traveling in little rivulets.<p>

"Yeah. You heard him. He regret even owning us. It'll make his life easier. Anyway, this is your choice. I'm leaving." Uri replied, saying everything at the same volume of level as Natsu.

"...Fine. Let's leave at midnight, we know all the other guardians will be asleep."

* * *

><p>-Around Midnight-<p>

* * *

><p>Uri finished packing his bag. Inside was some allowance he saved, three bottles of water, some snacks they had bought earlier, like bread, dried fruit, and dried meat.<p>

Natsu's pack held the same things, exept he had secretly slipped the pocket watches into his pack. Both his and Uri's. He thought back to the time when both they, the other animals, and the family had been happy.

Opening the hatch, he looked inside the watch. It shined with a sky flame, and engraved at the top were the words '_Givro eterna amicizia.'_

"Vow of eternal friendship." he murmured. They both glowed slightly, so he had to wrap them up into a towel. About half an hour later, Tsuna quietly opened the door, softly wishing them a good night. After he left, both looked at each other, then nodded.

"Bye, Tsuna. Hopefully, we'll see each other again. Perhaps when we're both happy."

A lone tear slipped from his eye, dripping onto the ground.

"See you, stupid. Maybe you weren't so bad after all..."

Uri and Natsu jumped out the window of their room. "Mukuro," Uri said quietly, but seriously, "Don't tell Tsuna about this. We know you're a good liar. He won't sense you."

Mukuro looked stunned, then continued smirking. "Very well, then. Tsunayoshi-kun shall not know about this. Maybe you will come back to the Vongola Famiglia one day."

Uri simply nodded his head. When they were far enough into the forest, he muttered a simple word. One word.

"Maybe."


End file.
